Four Fairy Tales ver Mafia Style
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Tsuna's class decides to do a play of four common fairy tales. Where Reboyama-sensei decides to make it into a mafia version, Tsuna's the third little piggy, and a very messed up fairy tale.
1. Prologue

NOW PRESENTING: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND THE FOUR TALES!

I honestly love this idea. I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this. XD

Warning: ooc-ness, cursing, slight yaoi, and very messed up classical fairy tales.

I don't own the KHR characters!

* * *

><p>Tsuna paled as the words he dread came out of teachers mouth.<p>

"We're going to be in a play!"

Oh, great. This coudn't be any worse...

"And Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're the one of the main characters in the first skit!"

Oh shit...

Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're average girly looking boy who's not good at anything, just got a role in a play. And it's one of the main roles. Wonderful.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it Tsuna! I'll be in it, too!" Yamamoto said, calming the young brunette. Said brunette just sighed as a couple of girls squeled.

"Stupid dumbass teachers. We're doing the three little beacons for the love of god!" Gokudera hissed. The teacher, who had his back to the students, just smirked.

"A-at least it's a good skit. I t-think this'll be a good idea to try this out." Tsuna stuttered shyly. Stairing at his lines. He was slightly happy he got the role of the third pig. That means he's the smartest pig. Yamamoto was the first pig, while Gokudera was the second. _'I wonder why Gokudera isn't the third pig...'_

"Ciaosu! We're going to do this play in mafia style!" a voice said, which seems to always make Tsuna scared. The boy cursed under his breath as he turned around slowly and met face to face with...

"R-Reborn!"

**WHAM!**

"Reborn? It's Reboyama-sensei to you, Dame-Tsuna." Reboyama-sensei said, the huge green hammer appearing out of no where. Tsuna rubbed his head and glared at him, which earned him another well-earned head-smash.

"Mou, Reborn! Why are we doing this mafia style anyway!" Tsuna whined, gulping and taking a step back as Reborn stared at him.

"Because I said so."

And so, the beginning of the Four Fairy Tales ver. Mafia Style has begun.

* * *

><p>Lolz, I bet you can't wait.<p>

Give me 3 reviews and I'll post the next chappy! :3


	2. Practice For Tsupig!

I don't own KHR! to the extreme!

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared uneasily at the list of the full cast. He went down to the <em>'wolf'<em> and paled. Guess who was playing that role?

None other then...

**Hibari Kyoya**

_'Why does god hate me so much?'_ Tsuna thought pulling on his piggy ears. He was already humilated in front of Kyoko, the girl he has a crush on, by wearing this stupid pig costume. But now he was scared shitless because Hibari is his wolf costume and was staring at him like a piece of meat about to be eaten.

Tsuna took note of his costume. He was wearing piggy ears on top of his gravity-defining hair, a very pink shirt and some random pink short that shows off too much of his legs. He still doesn't undestand why he get's the shorts while Gokudera and Yamamoto get the longer pink pants. Why him of all boys? Can't it be Mochida-sempai _instead_?

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, pay attension!" Reboyama-sensei yelled, whacking Tsuna upright in the head. Tsuna rubbed his sore head and looked at Hana Kurokawa, who was the narrarator of the story. She just shook her head and began.

"Once there were three little piggies, who lived in the mafia, and were living happily. One day, they were sent out in the middle of the woods to look for the hungrey wolf, who was killing all of there people." Hana said in a dull tone. Then all three pigs came onto the scene.

"Ahaha~ So, where's the Hibari?" Yamamoto laughed, looking around. Gokudera sighed deeply.

"It's Hiwolf, you idiot. Hiwolf."

"Oops, haha!"

"A-anyway, let's get this over with!" Tsuna said, glancing at Hibari, who was still staring at him. Tsuna eeped.

"Hey, don't you think we should make a base?" Yamamoto said, slowly, glancing at his lines. "And... we should make Tsuna gather the woods. Haha!" At that, Gokudera swore he would kill whoever made the lines for making his precious Juudaime go into the forest. Alone.

"Damnit! I'll go with you Juu-"

"It's Tsunpig, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna interuptted, sweatdropping at his nickname in the play. His friend should start calling him 'Tsuna' instead of Juudaime. For the risk of having bullets fly past there heads. Reborn can be evil sometimes.

No, scratch that, he's _always_ evil.

"Tsu... " Gokudera frowned, he didn't want to address his juudaime by such a name if he himself wasn't worthy.

"Say it." Tsuna said tiredly. He didn't care if it came out as a command, but that seemed to perk Gokudera.

"Hai! Juu- I mean, T-Tsupig!" Gokudera yelled, practically bringing the whole class into a shock. He finally said it. He called Tsuna by his name!

Well, sorta.

"Good, now..." Rebornyama-sensei raised up his gun, "Continue before I send bullet's after you."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna squeked. Everyone started to chuckle, saying it's a toy gun._ 'Am I the only one aware it's a real gun?'_ He screamed in his mind.

"Um... Yes, I think Juu- I mean, Tsupig should gather the wood." Gokudera said, pure disagreement on his expression. With that, the scene changed into a forest. Soft wilderness sounds were played as Tsuna walked through the 'tree's' to gather woods.

"Tsupig was woundering around the forest to gather woods, but then spotted a cabin." Hana said dully, as a house came into view of Tsuna's sight.

"Eh? A cabin...? What's that doing here?" He asked curiously. Hana then continued to say the story.

"Tsupig was curious, but was smart enough to stay away from the cabin. Since he was the smartest pig, he didn't want to go somewhere without knowing where he was going." At that, the classroom began to truly wonder why Reboyama-sensei made Dame-Tsuna become the smart pig.

"I b-beter stay away from that cabin..." Tsuna stuttered, about to turn around as a voice called out his name.

_"Oi."_

"Then, the big bad wolf came and confront Tsupig. This big bad wolf was known as Hiwolf. The forests' most dangerous carnivore." Hana pointed out. Hibari then entered the scene in front of the house and glowered down at the herbivore.

"Herbivore, explain why you're on my turf." He asked, scaring Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and glanced at his script before meeting Hibari's hungry eyes.

"U-um, I was just gathering w-woods." He stuttered out, nearly triping on his own foot as he stepped back. The _'wolf'_ smirked at him hungrily.

"Oh? Excuses is all I hear, herbivore." He then raised two tonfa's, "I'll bite you to death for that."

"HIIEEEE!" People then covered the scene with tall black curtains and scruffeling can be heard from behind. Then the curtains opened to see a battered Tsuna with bandages on his face sitting on a log next to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hiwolf was a mean wolf, and didn't go easy on Tsupig at all." Hana continued, unaware of how Hibari was staring at Tsuna. "And when Tsupig went back to meet Gopig and Yapig, Tsupig was beaten up pretty bad and couldn't get any fire woods. Luckily, Gopig managed to get some extra woods and that night, the three pigges decided to punish Hiwolf for good."

"Cut." Reboryama-sensei said. "Enough for today, thanks for your work." He thanked everyone, except Tsuna.

"Mou..." Tsuna absentmindedly rubbed his cheek, if this was real, Hibari would have killed him right then and there.

**SMACK!**

"Didn't I tell you to stop daydreaming, Dame-Tsuna?" Reboyama-sensei said, unrolling the rolled newspaper that made contact with Tsuna's head. The little piggy pouted at him, clearly unaware of how it captured Hibari's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's attension.

"Give me a break, Reborn!" He whined, turning his head away from Reborn's sadistic smirk. Bad move Tsuna.

"You're a mafia boss. Suck it up, Dame-Tsuna."

**WHACK!**

"Itai!" Tsuna yelped as another hard object made contact with his head. He swore his brain cells are in danger of Reborn's constant hitting.

"Get changed, then let's go home and eat Maman's cooking." Reborn purred, finally going to enjoy himself with delicious motherly home cooking. Tsuna pouted at that and stomped out of the classroom to get changed, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Hibari then left the classroom silently, nodding at Reborn and then disappearing down the hallways as usual.

Reborn smirked as an plan formed in his mind.

"Maybe I can twitst this up a bit..."

* * *

><p>DUNDUNDUN~!<p>

Reborn has a perverted idea! Ne, what is it? Can you guess? It's pretty obvious... all well.

And I'm really sorry for the really, really, extremely, late chapter! I got busy writing my other KHR! fanfic.

See that button? Yeah, it say's 'Review'. Press it. And press it _hard._ XD


	3. The Play Starts

CHAPTER TWO IS NOW UP.

EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY.

HOPEFULLY, THIS WILL EXTREMELY MAKE UP FOR IT.

I DON'T EXTREMELY OWN KHR!

And, yeah, it's slightly perverted in here. Sorry for the late warning, but I can't help but say Tsuna has some really nice legs...

I want some nice legs, too... D:

* * *

><p>Tsuna paced back and forth, the play was about to start and he already screwed up tons of lines during his last rehearsal, which resulted of Tsuna being kicked in the head by Reborn and his guardians out to molest him.<p>

Yes, you've read right, molest him.

Apparently, Tsuna being the third piggy that wears shorts and a shirt that seems too short for him is enough to make anyone chase after his virginity. And Tsuna, being Dame-Tsuna, had to trip over his own foot every 30 seconds to make his shirt ride up his chest revealing two very pink buds.

Yeah. It's not helping him at all. He's nervous, scared, and wants nothing more then to end this disastrous day already.

"Dame-Tsuna, take responsibility." Reboyama-sensei said, whacking his student in the head for the 10th time. Tsuna let out a yelp and glared at the baby, before sighing.

'It is sorta my responsibility, but it's not my fault that they can't control their hormones!' Tsuna whined, clutching his head. Then a yell erupted through the auditorium, which made Tsuna pale.

"VROIIIIII WHERE'S THE SHITY BRAT? BRING HIM OUT SO I CAN SLAUGHTER HIM!" Squalo yelled, loud and proud. However, that was answered with Xanxus throwing a glass of wine at his head, and that resulted into more yells from the silverette.

"Shut up, trash. I didn't ask for this either." Xanxus complained, glaring holes into his grandfather's head. Said grandfather just chuckled, already use to the act.

"Maa, maa Xanxus. Can't you just enjoy Tsunayoshi-kun's play for once?" Nono beamed, "When I was young I had the star role and it was very fun!"

"Tch." Xanxus clicked his tongue and looked away, taking a seat far in the back so the stage characters couldn't see him well. The other Varia members continued to yell and shout and was close to killing eachother, until Reborn's voice echoed through the auditorium.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to the play from Dame-Tsuna's class," Reboyama's eyes suddenly glistened, "The first play is called, The Three Little Pigs, and the Big Bad Wolf."

And the curtains were pulled to the sides, Kurokawa nodded at everyone before reading the story out loud, and the play began.

**-DURING PLAY 1-**

"..."

That, my friend, was the sound of silence. Silence from everyone in the audience as they saw Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, stuttering and tripping and acting so utterly adorable. The girls swoon and the guys just stared. What about the Varia and Nono's reaction?

Well...

There was at some point Squalo had to leave saying his stomach hurted for no reason, even if blood was coming out of his nose. Belphagor snickered like crazy. Mammon took tons of pictures to sell on the web. Levi stood like a statue. Lussuria's swooning at how adorable Tsunayoshi looked. And then there's Xanxus.

Xanxus was pissed.

Oh, he was hella pissed.

Why, you ask?

Remember that battle he had with Tsuna for the Vongola Rings? Yeah, he just remembered that as Tsuna was up there, acting so clumsy and cute. He couldn't believe he was defeated by this guy. This no-good, clumsy, idiotic, clueless boy that's too cute for his own good. Xanxus stood there, shocked beyond belief and grew angry at himself for being defeated by such a kid! I mean, seriously? Why was his rival adorable?

Wait...

Is Xanxus admitting Tsuna's adorable?

_'No, he's not!'_ Xanxus glared harder at the stage. He won't admit it. No. Never._ 'I don't swing that way...'_ At that, he glanced at Tsuna's face and saw his cheeks puff up in a pout as Hiwolf was about to 'bite him to death'.

_'Damn it...'_

Nono, on the other hand, was enjoying this play to the limit. He was swooning and is proud that his grandson is the star character and that he's adorable.

Happy and proud grandfather is happy and proud. :)

So, throughout the play, everyone remained quiet. Well, except for Belphagor's constant laughing and Mammon's camera snapping. Oh, let's not forget about the girls trying to mess up Tsuna even more by confusing his lines.

**-AFTER PLAY 1-**

Tsuna and his classmates took a bow before changing to the next scene. The brunette took a glance at the crowd before finally noticing the Varia and Nono.

...

**Oh.**

He didn't see them.

"DAMNIT REBORN." He cursed. Reborn appeared out of no where and threw a blue and white dress at him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wear this and get ready for the next play!"

"I get it, I get it!"

"Fnn, then get going already! Goldilocks and the Three Bears isn't going to start without Goldilocks!"

"Mou~! Give me a break!"

* * *

><p>Short, I know.<p>

I hate it also.

Spread the love for Tsuna's cuteness.

NOW GO! Next time, I'll write out the play... maybe...


	4. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

Next up: Goldilocks and the Three Bears!

The play will be written!

I don't own KHR!

WARNING: perverted thoughts, stomach pains from laughing, and some OOC moments. Possible even more that you can list but is too lazy to.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Why me?" Tsuna whined, pulling down the dress. He was a boy, for gods sake! Just wearing this dress and the compliments his guardians say is killing his ego...<p>

Though, atleast he gets to hold the gun.

Yeah, Tsuna's pretty happy he gets to shoot the worlds top three hitman bears before they hunt him down and kill him.

And other stuff behind the stage.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you done yet?" Kyoko asked, knocking on the door to the dressing room before entering. Tsuna blushed deeply before turning away.

"Tsuna-kun! I need to do your make-up!"

Oh. I think Tsuna just died alittle right there.

_'God. I hate you.'_ He thought, reluctently turning around to face Kyoko's beaming smile. The orange(red?)-haired girl took out tons of cosmetics and began Tsuna's make-up.

Tsuna then wondered what did he do to deserve this.

* * *

><p>Hana frown was deeper as she tugged on her green tunic. This time, she get's to dress up as an elf for the Goldilocks. Why?<p>

Never ask Reboyama-sensei that question. It's a really bad idea.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful blonde girl who lived with her mother and father. Her name was Goldilocks." Tsuna then slowly walked out of the curtains, holding a baskets of flowers and skipped across the floor. Everyone wsa left in a daze at how cute Tsuna looked, despite him being a boy and all.

And then there's Xanxus.

Let's just say he's busy cursing himself for... well...

let's just leave at that...

"Though, as innocent and defenseless Goldilocks looks, she was part of the mafia. Her father was the boss, and her mother a top class assassin." Suddenly, a classmate boy and girl jumped out, holding huge guns, trying and failing at their attempted glares. Tsuna just stood there, smiling as she-HE took out a flower from the basket and sniffing it. Acting completly oblivious to her 'parents's actions.

"One day, Goldilocks went into the forest she heard much rumors about. Like it had deadly spiders and snakes, mushrooms with a stench that can kill, and especially, three very dangerous, very evil, very big hitman bears!" Trees grew in the background and Tsuna glanced at it quizzically. She- HE clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. Like as if she was burning everyone's face off.

So... _bright..._

**OW, MY EYES.**

"Ehh~? So this is the forest I heard much about..." Goldilocks smiles again, "I think I'll go through it!"

"And so, Goldilocks decided to go through the forest, even though it was dangerous." Somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted,_ 'Nooo! Tsu-chann!'_ and that only made Tsuna's eye twitch in annoyance.

The scene changed with a small cabin house. Standing next to it was Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. In front of them was a table with three bowls of water, even though it's suppose to porridge. For this part of the play, all three boys were to were a white suit with bear ears. Kinda hard to imagine Hibari wearing those, but to Gokudera and Yamamoto I can!

"Meanwhile, the three top hitman bears, were arguing as usual. Mama Goku made three porridges for lunch, but it seemed like it was too hot." Hana let out a small chuckle as she glanced at Gokudera.

"What the- **MY** porridges are completley fine! We don't need to take a freaking walk every 20 minutes, Papa Hiba!" Mama Goku let out a small hiss.

"It's too hot. I don't like it hot." Papa Hiba replied, turning away to walk near the side of the stage. Mama Goku's face turned red in anger and chased after him, not forgetting to grab Baby Yama's hand to drag him along. Curtains closed and then revealed Goldilocks, with the same cabin in front of her.

"Are?" Tsuna poked his cheek, "I didn't know there's a house here." Tsuna tiptoed near the window and glanced inside. Seeing nothing but darkness, he turned around and knock on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Tsuna kocked on the door harder, but this time, the door opened slightly, letting Tsuna peak in. He gasped, "Why, there's no one home!" Suddenly, a drifting smell came to his nose and he walked into the house.

The table with three porriges came into Tsuna's view. He hesitantly glanced around. "No one's home, and I'm awfully hungry... I hope they don't mind..." So, he took a spoon and took a bit out of Papa Hiba's porrige.

_siiipppp_

...

**SPLAT!**

"Ugh! It's too hot!" Tsuna's yelped, sticking out her tongue. He then glanced at Mama Goku's porridge. He, again, repeated the same action.

_siiipppp_

...

**SPFFTT!**

"Ow! It's too cold!" He whined, dropping the spoon. Finally grabbing Baby Yama's spoon, she glared at it.

"This better be worth it..."

_siiiipppp_

...

**_Oh!_**

"Perfect!" He cried, sitting down and sipping the whole porridge. Tsuna got up and patted his stomach with a satisfied grin. The curtains were pulled and then revealed three chairs.

"Ah~ that was good! But now I'm pretty tired..." Tsuna sighed, "It's not easy walking through the Forest of Death..." He looked at the three chairs and grinned to himself.

"Maybe I should sit for abit!" He said, taking a seat on Papa Hiba's chair. Instantly, his face frowned deeply. "Geez! This chair's too rough!"

He then sat on Mama Goku's chair, and his eye brows furrowed together cutely, "Too soft..."

He finally sat on Baby Yama's chair, and he laughed. "Perfect! Perfect~! I like this one!" He said, before clumsily pushing the chair far too back and broke it. His face turned from a happy one into a bored one.

"Well, that sucks." He stood up and saw the 'stairs'. "Maybe this house has some beds..."

The curtains covered up the place and was then pulled back to reveal three beds. Tsuna glanced at the two beds that seemed big. He sighed.

"Y'know what? I'm just gonna skip those two beds..." says Goldilocks, as he jumped onto Yama Baby's bed and squeeled. "I knew the third choice is right." And then he dozed off into wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Meanwhile, the three bears who were walking around went back into there house, only to discover the door was opened." Hana said, as three bears came to the scene. Glaring holes at the eaten porridges.<p>

"Someone ate my food." Papa Hiba grumbled, pulling two tonfa's out, "I'll bite them to death..."

"Someone ate my food, too!" Mama Goku growled, pulling out sticks of dynamite.

"Maybe it was Goldilocks?" Baby Yama said, earning a everyone's stare. The crowd instantly grew nervous.

"Goldilocks?" Mama and Papa said, glancing at each other. Baby Yama grinned, pointing at the stairs.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, but other then that she belongs to a very dangerous mafia family. That's also one of our rival familes we're fighting agaist." Baby Yama's eyes suddenly glistened. _"Should we kill her? Papa? Mama?"_

Oh dear God, Yamamoto was scary right there...

Papa and Mama glanced at eachother before walking up the stairs. They heard shuffeling noises in there bedroom and nodded at eachother. Taking out a -fake- gun, they bashed into the room, only to see another gun pointed at them.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Three gun shots echoed through the whole forest as Tsuna sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes cutely, looking completley unaware of the three -dead- bodies and the gun he held. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Mou~! I didn't get any sleep thanks to these guys..." Tsuna then smirked wickedly, "But at least that leaves one less mafia family in the competition."

"And so, Tsuna dashed out of the house, ran home and told her family the news. Tsuna's parents were proud of her, and her life reached a happy ending. The End."

The curtains drew together and reopened again, revealing the characters in the play. They all took a bow, and rushed off, to get ready for the next play.

* * *

><p>And badass Goldilocks is badass...<p>

:3 sorry for any cursing there, and you have no idea how HARD it was not to type in 'she' instead of 'he' when I typed about Tsuna. I keep imagining him wearing a dress and having a gun hidden under his dress. Like one of those girls wear when they stash a knife, they tied it or whatever near there thigh.

And Imma get ready for the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long!


	5. Hansel and Gretal

May I present you: Hansel and Gretal!

Btw, did you know this story is actually from Germany? I was super surprised! I LOVE YOU GERMANY!

Tsuna: C-can we get back to the story?

Me: Aye, sir!

HEADS-UP! This chapter, I decided to make Hansel and Gretal abit serious. Well, except for the beginning. And maybe the ending. And.

I. Don't. Own. KHR.

* * *

><p>The curtains unfolded on the stage as the actors twisted and turned behind the curtains. And please.<p>

No sexual thoughts here. _Yet._

"A-another dress..." Tsuna groaned, pulling up a white frilly dress that was layered. Gokudera, who stood next to him on a brown-and-white pants and dress shirt, smiled brightly at his boss.

"I think it suits you, Juudaime!" He smiled, his smile almost beating Yamamoto's. Meanwhile, the baseball idiot walked up on stage, grinning at the audience and waving at his father who was in the crowd also.

"Yo! Everyone! For our next play, I'll be our narrator!" At that, the female population of the audience let out yells and screams of joy. The men, however, only grinned or just rolled their eyes.

"Maa, maa, calm down everyone!" Yamamoto laughed, "This story is one of the classics, may I present you: Hansel and Gretal!"

The curtains suddenly glided across the floor and revealed Kyoko standing next to a lucky boy. Tsuna and Gokudera stood nearby, looking innocent as possible. With Tsuna smiling and Gokudera frowning.

How fangirls passed out from Gokudera's 'innocent' frown was beyond my understanding.

"Before we start, let's begin at the beginning of the family's... misfortune," Yamamoto said, a grim smile showing as classmates dress in black surrounding the family, pulling out fake toy guns and aiming at them. The family instantly hugged each other out of fear. As the curtains closed slowly, the lights dim, and guns shots with a shrilling scream erupted behind the fabric.

"The family's father was from the mafia. He had enemies and they managed to find his weakness: his family." At that, the curtains then revealed to Kyoko, face powdered with white to look sick as she layed in bed. The 'husband' clutching her hand with his eyes cast low. Hansel and Gretal only tightly held each others hands, Gretal(Tsuna) crying tears and Hansel(Gokudera) trying his utmost best to stop his own tears from falling.

"After years of heart break, the father remarried again, but to a selfish woman. That same woman was poor, and heartless. And greedy."

The scene changes dramatically, turning into a chapel where the same man married a girl. During the wedding, she would send glares at the children, making Hansel stand protectively in front of his sister.

"But lately, the father abandoned his work as a mafioso,but since he couldn't, he was ordered to stay on a 'vacation'. For a long time."

A house made out of wood that was situated in a deep green forest was revealed. The family smiling, but it was painfully obvious it was fake. All family members was in pain. Hansel and Gretal from the loss of their birth mother and the step-mother's heartless acts. The father trying his utmost best to keep his family a family. The step-mother wanting more money but unable to and her hatred for children.

"Because of this 'vacation', the father was unable to make much money. And because of the lack of money, that step-mother was furious, blaming it all on the children." Yamamoto nearly bit his tongue on that as the step-mother fake slapped Gretal, making the girl fall to the floor, clutching her cheek. The father was absolutely astonished while Hansel grew furious at her.

"You _bitch_! How dare you hurt Jyuu-, I mean, Gretal!" Hansel shouted, throwing up his fist at the lady. The step-mother only smirked evilly at him.

"Hmph. If you two weren't so selfish, then maybe we'd have enough money to feed out mouths," At that she sneered, "It's all your faults!"

"H-Honey, dear, it's not their faults..." The husband muttered, making the wife send a glare at him.

"Not their faults?" She repeated, walking closer to him, "Is that so? Then leave me! Let me die! Abandon me like how you did to your first wife!"

"D-don't talk about mama like that!" Gretal yelled, catching everyone's attention. "M-Momma was nice, n-not like you."

The step-mother grinned wickedly at her, now standing in front of Gretal, "Oh? She's nice? Then why'd she abandoned you then? Why did she leave you here all alone?"

"I-I... momma..." Gretal's tears began to build up.

"I'm your momma now. And you'll do as I say." She said, turning around. She grabbed her husband and walked off stage, "Go to sleep children. Tomorrow we're having a picnic."

The curtains closed.

"Even though the mother said that, the other family members didn't feel assured." Yamamoto continued, "That night, the mother revealed to us a shocking secrete."

The curtains opened again, but this time revealing two bedrooms. One with Gretal sleeping, curled up on the bed, and Hansel, sitting on his desk solving math problems. The second bedroom revealed the parents, each both on the bed. The mother was grinning widely and the father sweating bullets.

"Now, now, dear," She purred, "I have a plan to solve all our financial problems."

"Y-You do?" He stuttered. Her eyes glistened suddenly. Hansel, meanwhile, managed to overhear to conversation. The lights then zeroed on the parents bedroom.

"Of course! I am smart, you know?" She giggled, holding her hand up to cover her mouth in a girly fashion, "Here's our plan: Tomorrow, on our picnic, we'll eat and slip sleeping pills in the brat's food so they can sleep. As soon as they fell asleep, you and I can leave them so we don't have four mouths to fill."

The room went absolutely quiet, Hansel and the father immobilized from the statement. The wife grinned widely, clutching her husband's hands.

"Isn't it genius?" She said, "If they're gone, we have nothing to worry about other then ourselves!"

"B-but they're my family! My children!" The father argued, making Hansel grit on his pencil.

"They're mine also, dear," She then grabbed his jaw, "But unless you want all of us to die, I suggest you leave them in the forest alone."

The father's eyes widened, "All of us die?"

"All of us. Will. _Die_."

"All...," The father muttered, repeating the words and remember how his wife's life was taken away. He clutched his blanket, eyes turning teary.

"I'll do it." And so, the scene darkens with Hansel breaking his pencil and a satisfied step-mother.

"Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the parents didn't know Hansel was eavesdropping on them, so he devised a plan." The scene opens with Hansel outside, picking up white pebbles as a cardboard moon hung above his head. Hansel quickly collected plenty of white pebbles before vanishing behind the stage. The lights, once again, dims and then lightens to see the family. Hansel, skillfully placing the last pebble near a tree, was oblivious to how his family putted sleeping pills in his and his sister's sandwiches. Gretal, however, happened to glance upon them and decide to tug on her dad's coat.

"Papa, what is that?" She asked, oh-so innocently. The father instantly stiffened, the mother already done her job. Now it was the father's.

"D-dear, you know I love you right?" Gretal nodded, "This is a magic medicine." He lied.

The little girl's eyes widened, staring at the pill in her father's hand, "Magic?"

"Yes, it gives you a cool and magical power to become strong." He muttered, letting her take the pill, "I wanted to put this in your food so you can become stronger. It's easier to eat it with food."

"Is that so..." Gretal then putted it inside her sandwich and smiled at her papa, "Thanks papa! I'll make sure to grow up strong! Just like you!"

Oh how the father's eyes widened at that, and he accidentally blurted out, "I'm not strong enough." His daughter tilted her head with a shy grin.

"But you are to me!" She smiled, "You're my papa! You protected me when we were hurt!"

A tear strayed down the father's eyes, he hugged his daughter tightly before laughing pitifully. The mother then called out everyone and the children grabbed their lunches, munching on it. Completely oblivious to their mother's grin and their father's sad sickening smile as they slowly felt the darkness consume them.

"Just like they're plan, the mother and father had left the children all alone in the forest to return home, however," The baseball fanatic chuckled as Hansel walked his way home, holding a weeping Gretal behind him, "Their plan failed as soon as the children came home that night."

The scene changed from an astonished looking parents to the bedroom scene again. This time the mother was pacing back and forth, the children wide awake in their room.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled, "How did they get home? Are you sure you putted the sleeping pill in their lunches?" The husband nodded softly, making her even more angry.

"Ugh! I have had enough of those brats!" She then putted her hand under the bed and grabbed out a knife, "I'll just kill them instead!"

"No!" The father protested, grabbing his wife's wrist, "I won't let you kill them." The mother then turned her wicked gaze over him.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

"Tomorrow, I'll end ask the boss to end my suspension, so please stop this nonsense!"

"Hmph, that'd be a miracle." She muttered, but either way, she gave up her knife. The father and children relieved, "But if they're still here, and we don't have any money by the next three days, they're dead."

"I-I... know...," He muttered, and the lights darkened.

"Hansel and Gretal were worried," The narrator said, "Since they loved their father a lot, and they knew he wouldn't end his 'vacation' in three days, they packed and left the house completely."

The scene opens up to Hansel and Gretal, hand in hand, clutching their backpacks and walking through a forest.

"Gretal, are you okay?" Hansel asked, glancing at the moon, "It's okay if you want to go back..."

"N-no, papa will get hurt," She replied, "B-besides, living in the forest isn't so bad..."

At that, Gretal's stomach growled in disagreement. The girl's face turned red as Hansel let out a shy cough.

"Well, let's start hunting," Hansel grinned, eyes glistering like mad to prove he's a good-enough brother. Gretal only shook her head, much to his disappointment.

"L-let's go hunting together," She blushed, "I d-don't want you to get h-hurt..."

Hansel's face blew up in red and turned away, tugging Gretal to the side of the stage.

"O-O-Of course! Let's g-go together!"

"And so, the kids ventured through the forest. While on the hunt, they found a delicious smell, making them follow it to reveal a candy house."

The curtains pulled and then disappeared, the candy house showing it's colorful and delicious designs, making Hansel and Gretal drool. They grinned at each other, as if saying, 'Jackpot!', and dashed to the house. They took off a piece and began to eat, causing a lot of racket.

"Oh my," Said a soft voice, "What hungry children I have eating my house." The kids flipped their heads towards an old lady, who was carrying a small basket and having a gentle smile on her face. Gretal suddenly bowed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, making the old lady chuckle at the act. She patted the younger girl's head. Hansel only glared at her questionably.

"Well, if you're both hungry, please come in and I'll take care of you." The siblings glanced at each other, innocently following the old lady into her house.

Yamamoto continued as the scene dashing into the next one, "The nice old lady was nice, but secretly she was the legendary blind wicked witch who lured children into her house so she could eat them. She locked the fuming Hansel into a cage and forced Gretal into child labor for 7 years. The blind witch wanted to eat Hansel, so she fed him more and more. But Hansel was smart and tricked her into thinking he was skinny by letting her feel a leftover bone."

"**WHAT? YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING FATTER?**" A shrilling voice screamed, the scene lighting up to Hansel locked up in a cage, letting the wicked witch feel his leg, or rather a bone, so she could mistakenly think he was as skinny as a stick. She growled and threw a ladle at the wall, instantly hitting Gretal. The girl whimpered but said nothing.

"I've had **ENOUGH!**" She yelled, her voice booming. She reached around to find and open her oven, "Skinny or fat, I'll just eat you."

She waved her hand to make Gretal come near the witch, "Come and warm up the over, dear." Sensing that something was off, Gretal acted innocent and questioned her how to work the oven. The witch felt irritated.

"You do it like this, you stupid indecent girl!" The witch sneered, feeling around for the over, bending over and feeling if the heat was turned on. Gretal took the moment and kicked the witch into the over, locking the door and turning on the heat to burn the ungodly witch to ashes. Screams and yells of blood curling pain erupted from the oven. The, now teenagers, watched. Grinning wider each moment the scream slowly died down in the candy house.

"Gretal...," Hansel called out. His little sister nodded, going into the witch's room and picked out the key. She went back into the kitchen and released her brother out of the cage. They embraced together in a hug.

"Finally we're free...," She said, hugging her brother tighter and her brother doing the same act. The two suffered very well over the years, but they managed to developed their self confidence. They became stronger. Mentally and physically.

"The witch was picky, and she made sure that Gretal was strong." The narrator spoke, taking the moment as the scene darkens to reveal the old wooden house again, "During the years, Gretal was once a gentle girl with a soft spoken heart, but now she became stronger. Not only her but Hansel as well, he became toned and developed fine muscles. Despite that, he's still over-protective of his little sister. And one day..."

"Oh my god..." The father stopped chopping wood and looked at his two children. His eyes filled with water as he fell on his knees and begged them to forgive his horrible act. His wife recently left him for a rich man, and he was left here all alone. He did get his job back and managed to live well on his own, but as soon as he discovered that there was a wicked witch in the forest near his area, he became so worried about his kids. He sent out his friends, helicopters, even people from the mafia to look for the witch, but couldn't find anyone or anything. He bowed down once more, asking them to forgive them. He was still oblivious to the kids' smile.

"Father," The siblings said harmoniously, "We're home."

* * *

><p>The play ended smoothly, the actors all tuckered out and the fanclubs growing more and more. Like <em>'Gokudera's Official Fanclub'<em>, or _'Yamamoto's Official Fanclub'_. Even _'Kyoko-Love Official Fanclub'_.

Oh, let's not forget the _'Official Cross-dressing Tsu-kun Club'_.

"Ugh... my head's about to explode..." Tsuna groaned, landing with a thump on his chair, happy that he's out of his costume and tired out from remembering too many lines.

_Whack!_

"Good job Dame-Tsuna." Reborn complimented, the Vongola Tenth groaning at his throbbing head and bruise, "But not good enough. We're almost done, so keep it up."

"Why..." Tsuna whined, puffing out his cheeks. Sadly, he just made Gokudera pass out at the same time. Just when he was about to compliment on Tsuna's wonderful acting, "Wah? G-Gokudera-kun!"

"He's okay. Ignore him, Dame-Tsuna," the acrobaleno smirked, making Tsuna's face pale, "Let's continue the play."

"Geez, can't I get a break?" Tsuna asked. Reborn just walked out of the dressing room, "Hey! Listen to me!"

"Get ready for for the next play, Dame-Tsuna!"

"O-Oi! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha~<p>

***bows*** I'm sorry. This chapter was a little funny, but still serious. I really like Hansel and Gretal and I thought it'd be better to use Bianci and Gokudera for the siblings, but Bianchi as Gretal?

Um... Let's just stick with Tsuna being the adorable little brother(sister) he is XD

Moving on the the next story is Cinderella! Then maybe Alice in Wonderland? Beauty and the Beast? Mickey Mouse(Wait...)?

Maa, maa, I'll just go hunt down some plot bunnies. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Ciaon~!


	6. CindeRella, Dark Prince, and Vendicare

Tsuna being the main character is no fun, since we all know he's adorable and all...

But let's let him have his pride(What prid- ***smack***) as a man!

Tsuna: _FINALLY!_

But he's still in the play.

Tsuna: *^* I hate you all...

Hate is a rather powerful word, Tsu-kun...

Tsuna: =^= Hmph!

Hai, hai... btw, there's about 3 or so more chapters before I end this. For now, let's move onto:

CindeRella, the Dark Prince, and the Three Vendicare (Yes, raise your eyebrows ladies and gentlemen!)

**Warnings include: OOC-ness (obviously), and some R27 moments (*wink-wink*)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna jumped in the air. Literally.<p>

For once, he's not gonna be dressed up as a girl (much to everyone's disappointing) but rather...

"I'm gonna become the prince!" He smiled, grinning at his costume. It wasn't puffy of too tight. Rather, it fitted quite perfectly. No tight stomach laces to show fake curves, or a fluttering skirt. Even so it's not a girls dress, why...

"Why is Dame-Tsuna's Prince outfit a mafia suit?"

"Creepy, right?"

"More like, oh how romantic~!"

"Oh, brother..."

Tsuna's face lit up at the words. True, his outfit consist of a long black cloak, with a matching white pine-striped black suit. It looked just like Vongola Primo's mafia outfit! Why in heaven's sake-

_Whack!_

"Dame-Tsuna, get ready," Reborn said, Leon turning back into his chameleon form, "If you're late, I'll make you train twice as hard."

"H-HIEE! I'M ON IT! I'M ON IT!"

* * *

><p>"Once, there was a boy. A soft-spoken, kind-hearted, boy," At that Tsuna walked onto the stage shyly, tilting his head so his crown wouldn't fall. He was completely unaware of how the crowd started swooning. A student, who was the narrator continued, "His name is Prince Rella, a prince know through out his kingdom, and maybe even further. But that's not the story here, it's not the truth. Prince Rella is actually..."<p>

* * *

><p>Rella was grocery shopping. Walking down the streets and receiving and returning smiles were common to him. He let himself have a little skip in his jump. Today's a wonderful day, the people are nice to you, and the sky is great. He's freakin' rich and the people love him regardless because of his innocent face.<p>

After all, he's everyone's so-called _'Prince Charming'_.

"Ah! Good morning, Prince Rella!" Kyoko, a simple village pawn, greeted him. The prince smiled back, simply nodding to acknowledge her presence. Kyoko let out a squeal as her female friends began to crowd around her, giggling and such. Prince Rella rolled his eyes and continued walking towards his palace. Sure, he had chiefs cook for him, but he didn't want to trouble them too much. And, sure enough, as soon as he came back to the castle, the chiefs were all over him.

"Prince, please be more considerate of your position!" One of the say. The prince grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"We really mean it, Prince," The main chief grunted, the biggest out of the three, "You lost your voice, so don't push your self."

"True. Prince Rella lost his voice after a mysterious time. Back when he was 5, he was kidnapped. Yet, even as his father or mother questioned his kidnapper, he simply smiled and didn't reply. And for those long 10 years, Prince Rella never spoken or uttered a word." A student said, cutting through the audience's imagination. The stage turned dark and the spotlight zeroed on Tsuna. Before turning off the lights completley, the student said something that caught even Tsuna's attention,

"Yet, there's something else that happened when he was 5..."

* * *

><p>The scene changed as Prince Rella walked down the long corridors of his castle. Without his voice, he was pretty useless. In fact, he was rather clumsy and stupid.<p>

Yet, no one is willing to tell him the truth, the fear of having the King cut off their heads.

He sighed, staring at the blank sky. No clouds, huh? Another sigh. Rella decided today he'll go out into the garden.

After venturing past the hallways, he found the exit and walked around the garden, finally heading toward the bush maze. Turning and twisting from memorization of the maze, he easily found his way near the middle of the game, where there's a white little dome house sitting comfortably on the ground. He smiled, taking long strides to sit on a bench and dazing off.

He was completely unaware of how he fell asleep, and dreamed a nightmare 10 years ago...

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em>

_Lights flares, thunder roared, and rain poured across the country. King Mitsu was hurrying his wife and child, quickly out of the castle. The castle..._

_...it's being taken over by Vindice!_

_"I don't understand! What have we done to break the rules?" King Mitsu yelled, glaring at the single lone figure of a tall man._

_His speech was clear, despite being covered with bandages, "I've come for the deal you made. Time is up, King Mitsu." At that, the King stiffened._

_"W-What? I thought the deal was off!"_

_"You are a king now, and that was part of the deal," The Vindice replied. Queen Na looked between her husband and the Vindice. What deal? What are they talking about?_

_"I promised you a daughter, not a son!" King Mitsu snapped, the dark silouhette of five other Vindice appearing._

_"You didn't promise neither, and so the son will come with us." The Vindice replied calmly, "We only need him for ten years. Then the time will come to return him."_

_"T-ten years?" Queen Na yelled, agitated her son was betted on. She turned her head at the king, "Why do they need our son, Mitsu?"_

_"I-I...," The king couldn't, wouldn't answer his wife's question. He was too involved now, there's no going back._

_"Fine."_

_"Mitsu!"_

_The Vindice nodded, "Then we will return him later in ten years' time." At that, bandages surrounded the child Queen Na held. Alerted, she pulled away, but the bandages moved quicker and swiftly grabbed the baby out of her grasp. As soon as the baby reached the Vindice, they all disappeared, only leaving a gasp of wind behind._

_"Rella!"_

* * *

><p>"Rella! Prince Rella!" The prince awoke, shaken as a person shook his shoulders. He was about to send a glare until he looked up onto a familiar emerald-colored eyes.<p>

"...!" Prince Rella looked up in surprise at his assistant, Hayano. His messy-then-normal silver hair and emerald-eyes were a catch.

"Prince Rella, the King seeks you." At that, the prince let out an inner groan. He doesn't want to go talk to man that basically sold him away!

But... it's better then hearing a lecture. Prince Rella grimaced before nodding and walked out of garden to look for the throne room. Hayano followed closely like a lost puppy.

As soon as Rella was in the throne room, the scene was covered with an unpleasing silence. Not awkward, but the kind of feeling you radiate with hatred. It doesn't really help that the King isn't all-too-loving either with his son.

"Prince Rella, it's time to choose a princess," He said, his voice booming, "Tonight."

"...," The brunette prince stilled but remained silent. After all, he did loose his voice. He thought for a second, thinking about the type of princess he'll find tonight. Noticing the king was waiting his reply, he nodded. Hayano next to him softly giving a grim smile at the mutual agreement between the two.

"Be sure to get a princess," King Mitsu called out as his son exits the room. Down the hall, Rella spotted another fellow who was also a friend.

"Hey, there, Rella!" Moto called out casually. Moto was the entertainer for the King and Queen, but he was a great friend of Prince Rella.

Beside the brunette, the assistant growled, "Stupid joker, know some respect for Prince Rella!"

"Ahaha!"

Rella sighed, it was normal for his two friends to fight like this. Despite that, though, he liked the company and the family-ness between the trio.

"So, Rella's gonna find his Cinderella?" Moto laughed. The prince rolled his eyes at the joke. Thanks to his lame-of-a name, people tend to call him Cinderella.

"Shut it, you freak! Prince Rella can choose whatever princess he likes!"

Again, with the one sided argument. Rella wondered how on Earth do they manage to keep this up. Heck, he wouldn't even be surprised if the two were already married.

When the silver-haired teen calmed down, causing the Joker to pout, the Prince decided to get ready. Only two hours to go before the ball begins.

No wonder everyone was busy today...

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

To say Prince Rella doens't like the ball would be an understatement. He hates it.

"Prince Rella will you dance with me?"

"Oo! Oo! Dance with me!"

"Shut it, he's mine!"

"He's not your Prince Charming!"

"CINDERELLA-CHWAN~!"

_'Girls, please contain your orgasms...'_ The prince thought, glaring at the crowd of girls (some boys also, much to the Prince's surprise) and wanting nothing more but to escape the night. He sighed. There's only one way out of this.

Clapping his hands he bowed to the girls and smiled, causing the groups to swoon at his politeness. He tilted his head towards his right and Hayano instantly ran to his side.

"The prince seeks fresh air. Please leave him alone for the moment," He said, rather monotone. The crowd 'aww man' at him, but separated to enjoy the rest of the night. Rella nodded a thanks to Hayano and made way toward the balcony.

When the prince got pass the glass doors of the balcony, he was hit with a cold but soothing breeze. Something that was quite common on his land. Yes, **his**.

One day, all of this will be his...

"Rella Maruta, Prince of Third Kingdom. It's been awhile," Said a voice. Rella smiled at the moon.

"It's also a pleasure seeing you," The brunette replied, his voice low yet gentle. He did loose his voice, but that was what he wanted you to believe. He saved his voice for another's ears. The people he loved, and the love they gave him only.

"Now, now, are you going to hug me like you always do when you were 5?" The voice asked playfully. Rella chuckled.

"A little too late, don't you think?" He replied. At that, he felt arms around his figure, and the little prince couldn't help but laughed out loud.

"It's never too late, Rella~" The brunette turned around and smiled at the taller male. His face was covered in bandages, his outfit mainly a large black cloak with a hidden suite underneath.

Rella laughed as he remembered he accidentally spilling soda on his bandages. That was the first time they went back to the HQ of Vindice.

_'Vindice...'_

"How is everyone at Vendicare?" He asked. The man pouted, which was kinda hard to see in the night.

"Without you, everyone's bored as hell!"

"Maa, maa, you can always kidnap me again, Bermuda." Again, another laugh flowed after his lips. The man, now named Bermuda, hugged Rella tighter.

"Well, I have to get going, your friends are coming. You're gonna have some trouble tonight, so wait in your room at 12," And with a tight squeeze from Bermuda, he left without a trace and Rella turned back into his rather stoic mask. And just in time, Moto and Hayano dashed into the balcony. The prince turned around at his panicked friends.

"Trouble! Prince, we need to get you out of here!" Hayano exclaimed. Rella raised an eyebrow.

"He's right! There's an assassin here!" Moto said, and that caused Rella to be alarmed. He nodded at the two before dashing between him, the two on both sides of the brunette. They managed to get out of the ball room quickly, not a person in sight when they made way down the halls.

Just then he remembered Bermuda's words, so he stopped on his tracks and started walking in a different direction. This caused Moto and Hayano to pause before grabbing onto Rella's arms.

"There's an assassin here! We need to get you out!" Hayana said hastily. Rella shook his head, using sign language to tell him he forgot something in his room. He then noticed the time on his watch: 11:55 p.m.

"But...!" Hayana started up, but was halted as Moto patted his shoulder. Nodding at Moto as thanks, he dashed upstairs, pass the long corridors, and into his room. It was dark, and rather lonely looking with a sense of beauty in it. But that wasn't what caused Rella to widen his eyes. No, it was the lone figure on his bed.

It was **him**.

"Hello, Prince Rella," His low, deep voice, radiated through the him. He couldn't believe it. It was him. Sitting on his bed. His body hard to see due to his black suit and hair. His curly sideburns noticeable in the dark with his eyes twinkling in amusement.

**"Dark Prince."**

* * *

><p>Moto and Hayano glanced at each other as they saw their friend dash past them. They were nervous, after they witnessed something they never seen.<p>

"Rella can talk now can he?" Moto asked, breaking the silence. The silverette sighed.

"Maybe the prince is too bothered with the assassin."

"Was there ever an assassin?"

"Duh, you stupid joker! Can't you tell by his attire? Black suit, black hair, sharp eyes. It's obvious he was here to assassin from the start!"

"Maa, maa, Haya-chan, I think he's here for the party~"

"SHUT **_UP_**. AND STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES!"

"Awww..."

* * *

><p>"Dark Prince, what are you doing here?" Rella yelled, narrowing his eyes. A soft blush was evident but he ignore it, thinking that the Dark Prince wouldn't notice.<p>

Oh, how he's so single minded...

"Aw, is that you act towards a lover?"

"I'm not your lover!"

"Then our night together was one-sided?" At that, Rella bit his lower lip, his blush now reaching his ears. He wanted to forget the time they had together. He wanted to forget. It's all because of her. She ruined everything. His life, relationship, and his mind.

"That was a misunderstanding, Rella." The Dark Prince said, now standing in front of the younger prince. Rella snapped his eyes up, seeing his normally smirking lips into a frown, "She's my-"

"Why was she in our bed then?"

"Rella-"

"Why was she laughing with you then?"

"Hey,-"

"Why was she-"

"**Rella.**" The black-haired prince commanded, "She's my _sister_."

"What?" Disbelief sufficed under his brown eyes; Rella was jealous of his lover's sister?

"She's my sister, No-Good Rella." He chuckled, using the prince's old nickname. He then strolled his way across the room and onto the balcony. Prince Rella stood still on his spot, trying to make sense of the who_ 'I'm-jealous-of-your-sister'_ thing. And then he heard a crash.

"E-eh?" Rella dashed onto the balcony, noticing something was wrong. He then noticed the balcony in empty. Until he looked down and saw a hat. But it wasn't any other hat.

It was the one fedora hat his lover wears all the time.

"D-Dark Prince...?"

* * *

><p>The stage darkens and the lights shone the narrator, "After that faithful night, Prince Rella was never able to contact the Dark Prince, or his lover in this case. Yet, something changed within the Prince."<p>

The scene changed into Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all chatting actively, "The Prince talked to his friends, much to the Kingdom's surprise. He managed to put up with his father. Now, Rella has become King of Third Kingdom. Even though he doesn't have a Queen, the country was happy enough he was young, fresh, and good looking so to attract both men and women."

Darkness covers the stage and then lights up to Tsuna, sitting on his bed used in the balcony/bedroom scene. Sadly stroking the orange ribbon on the fedora hat, he let out a sigh that made the audience want to hug him.

"But the Dark Prince was sad. After the meeting with his lover, he spent a lot of time with the mysterious hat his lover left behind. But tonight was..."

* * *

><p>King Rella sighed, walking into his well-lit room. Today was tiring for him, paperwork and bachelor work and all. So, when he sat on his bed, he felt like he could sleep right there and then.<p>

Until he heard _his_ voice.

Snapping up in on his bed, his lips split into a smile, his tears watering. He dashed onto the balcony, opening the door and meeting the cold wind. He looked up and it took only a second until he saw his sharp eyes, his black suit and hair, and his curly sideburns.

_"I believe I left something important here?"_

That night, King Rella became the happiest person on Earth.

* * *

><p>Curtains dashed across the stage floor as people stood up to clap. The cast members walked across the floor, Reborn already turning back into his baby form. He took the mike.<p>

"Everyone's been a great audience," His childish voice called out, "Since everyone's putted a lot of effort in this, we're going to show you a special show. Please watch and enjoy our final presentation!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed deeply at his costume. He rather enjoyed being the prince, and the happy ending, but...<p>

"Hey Reborn, who was that person?"

"Which one?" He replied, his eyes glinting.

"The one that played the Dark Prince. Who was he?"

Reborn sighed, shaking his head. "You'll never learn, do you? Even when I put myself out there like that..."

"Huh? What do you mean-"

**WHACK!**

"ITAI! What was that for!"

"Just get going."

"Hai, hai..."

* * *

><p>Aww, poor Reborn! EXTREME CHAPTER IS EXTREME. AND I'M EXTREMELY SLEEPY. ALREADY EXTREMELY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh, if no one knew what Bermuda was playing, he was the 'Fairy Godmother' XDD<p>

CIAO CIAO~!


	7. Tsuna in the Land of Hearts Pt1

Tsuna Tales! Today's tale is Kuni no Alice! Or in other words, The Country of Alice! :D Basically, it's kinda like the manga version of Alice in Wonderland, but it's mafia-themed. And I love it.

Despite I have the urge to go mad because of how hot Mad Hatter is in Heart no Kuni no Alice XDDD Such a BAMF

Disclaimers!

Alice: ***pouts*** SkyShaymin doesn't own me, Wonderland, or KHR!

Warnings include: OOC-ness (oh c'mon, they're suppose to act out of character!), cursing (Oh, you didn't need me to tell you that... maybe),Tsuna's adorableness (which is the cause of how I'm in the hosipatl bed because of blood loss XDD)

Also an extremely long chapter D:

* * *

><p>"Reborn. I've worn dresses, Chinese outfits, and other stuff you putted me in, but there is no way, by the name of God, will I were <em>that<em>." Tsuna glared, puffing out his cheeks. Reborn scoffed at his pouting face.

"Get over it, Dame-Tsuna." He grinned, jumping on the Vongola Tenth. "And stop whining, take it like a man."

"WHAT DOES WEARING THIS THING MAKE ME A MAN?"

_Bang!_

"HIEEEE! I'LL WEAR IT! I'LL WEAR IT!"

"Much better."

* * *

><p>"Everyone has been a great audience," Reborn beamed, making a respectful nod when he looked over at Vongola Nono, "Now for the special act, I present you Alice in the Heart of Wonderland."<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna layed on Kyoko's lap, who was apparently playing as his older sister, Lorina. The red-head giggled softly, gently feeling Tsuna's brown locks.<p>

"In the past, Alice and her sister were the bestest of friends," A classmate, who was the narrator, said. The slight dangerous jealousy in his voice made Alice shiver.

_'Best friends, right,'_ She thought, mumbling about how this is all Reborn's fault. Alice stared up at her sister, who was questioning her action.

"But there was a difference between them," The classmate continued, "Alice was the quiet type, the one who almost never talks unless spoken to. And her sister is the loud type, the one who always talks." Straight at that moment, Kyoko instantly began to chatter nonsense to Alice.

"So, he walked over the street and held her up close and they...," Lorina trailed off.

"Yet even so, they were sisters, best friends, and...," At that, the room darkens, "Enemies." Dashes of light thundered through the two sister's afternoon resting, causing the siblings to dash away from their area. Along the way, Alice tripped and fell. Lorina tried to pick up her sister, but the wind blew her away, making it hard for her to reach to Alice. The younger brunette, seeing that she couldn't reach her older sister, tried to get up but failed as she felt her foot stuck to a tree stump's open root. Lorina called out.

"Wait there, I'll get some help!" Alice heard her say, and saw the invisible outline of her sister disappear, leaving poor Alice all along with a tree stump's root stuck on her foot. She let out a groan.

"Now, Lorina was true to her words and did look for help," The scene changed to Lorina, walking around franticly at the villager's houses, yelling for help. "But no one came out to greet the young girl. And Lorina decided to go home and get help from her father, who just returned from being an explorer of the Pacific Sea." The scene changed to Lorina rushing toward a huge mansion, and bursting through the doors, she dashed up the stairs into her father's study, only to find...

One.

**Dead.**

Man.

"_**FATHER!**_" Lorina called out. The audience became unsettled, seeing Lorina kneeling down to see the massive blood lost. Apparently, her father held two bullet wounds. One to the head, and one to the side.

"Lorina found her father. But he was gone, and something changed in Lorina," Immediantly, lights went dimmed and zeroed on Lorina. The redette wasn't crying anymore, but smiling. A smile that held so much pain, that the audience thought it was real until the narrator spoke up, "Lorina became dark. Seeing the blood corrupted her, caused her to forget everything. Even the one person she was suppose to help."

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan...," The scene changed to Alice, still stuck on the stump, the rain pouring down on her, making her dress all wet and damp. She let out a small whimper, "Onee-chan..."<p>

The scene was almost heart-breaking, if it hadn't had that one, deep, alluring voice.

"Oya, what brings you here, dear Alice?" Asked a voice. The girl looked up, and then her eyes widened as she met him. Face to face.

_'What is Mukuro doing here?',_ she thought, her inner-self clutching her head like a maniac. The blue-haired illusionist chuckled.

"Need any help?" He then tilted his head, smiling, "Ah, I almost forgot to introduce myself...

...the name's Mad Hatter."

_Thump!_

And...

Alice fainted.

* * *

><p>Alice arubtly woke up, sitting and panting like she ran a mile. She glanced around her. This isn't her room, nor her bed. Where is she?<p>

"Ah, you've awoken. Kufufu," A voice chukled. Then the reality crashed onto the girl. She was kidnapped by a random stranger, calling himself the Mad Hatter.

_The_ Mad Hatter? Ha! Don't make her laugh. If she was right, Mad Hatter was nortoroius for being the world's dangerous killer. Ruthless. Dark. And a genious. Everything that made Alice curl up in fear. Once, she overheard her father talking to someone named White Rabbit. They were talking about Mad Hatter's murders when a cargo ship got blown up. They thought it was the Hatter's doing, but they failed to find any evidence.

"Hello? Alice, are you alright?" Alice's eyes instantly flinched at the voice, looking up to meet melochromatic eyes. One red, and the other blue. She felt mesmerized for abit, before shaking her head to focus on the task at hand.

"W-Who are you? Why am I here?," Alice rambled on, "What is this place? Are you gonna-"

"Hush, dear Alice," Mad Hatter cooed, silencing the brunette with a finger on her lips. She blushed at the action, "Like I said, I'm the Mad Hatter. I brought you here because you randomly passed out after I introduced myself. This place is called Underland, but as a child, you called this place Wonderland. And no, I'm not going to hurt you. If I did, I would've killed you now."

Alice's blush turned darker, "S-so you're really..."

"Yes, I'm that notorious killer." He replied, rather monotoned like it was a taboo thing to speak about. Alice, taking in the information, took a deep breathe, but then-

"Oi, Shitty Hatter! I've brought some...," A new voice came into the room, surprising the brunette. She thought Mad Hatter worked alone.

"Oya, oya, it's not nice calling me names, worm." Hatter grinned as the Caterpillar entered the scene. Obviously not wearing what he's suppose to be wearing, he supported a long white lab coat, a dark blue-purple suit with glasses on, his silver hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Whatever sane girl saw this, instantly swoon at how hot the 'Caterpillar' looked. Alice then noticed the Hatter's outfit. He was wearing a plan black and white suit. A dark colored top hat decorated with two Ace cards (one hearts the other spade). Hatter looked down at Alice and captured her stare, the girl blushing madly at the moment their eyes met.

"Oi, w-why the fuck you brung Alice down here?" Caterpillar yelled, suddenly capturing the brunnette's attention. What does Caterpillar mean?

"I'm offering her hospitality, that's all," Hatter chuckled. Caterpillar snorted.

"Hospitality my ass, you're going to give her away, aren't you, you sick Hatter?" At that, the Hatter's grin turned into a frown. Alice never thought she'd actually witness the Mad Hatter's frown. She thought he had that everlasting smirk/smile stuck to his face.

Kinda reminds her of glue...

"W-what do you mean, C-Caterpillar-san?" Alice stuttered, getting out of the white fluffy bed. She stood up next to Hatter. Shy as she is, she doesn't want any harm done to her, but for a person to get hurt just for her saftey pushes her past her shyness. The silverette's eyes narrowed at the girl, silently asking for forgiveness because he doesn't want to yell at his precious jyuudaime.

"It means," Caterpillar cleared his throat, "That you're going to be delivered to the Red King, unless you wanna run away and survive."

The words 'survive' hitted her like a ton of bricks. What does he mean by that?

"Wait, I'm confused," Alice said, "First I was stuck on a tree stump, then my sister left me, then Hatter came and helped me. And now I have to run away, just for my saftey? From what, where to, and how so?"

Caterpillar, trying to stay in character, felt his eye twitch in annoyance, "Didn't I say so? The Red King is after you. He wants to kill you. Hunt you down like a small little animal just for fu-"

"I think that's enough," Mad Hatter interupted, surprising not only the girl, but also the so-called caterpillar. The man snorted and shot a dark glare at the top-hat wearing man.

"Whatevers. See if I care," With that, he turned, "I'm going to tell the others about this. Be forewarned, dear Alice." And he dissapered down the hall. Alice tilted her head,_ 'why is everyone calling me 'dear Alice'?'_

"Ignore his brutal comments, dear,"

_'Again, what's with the 'dear' thing? I'm not an animal with antlers!'_

"Even so Alice, he is right." The illusionist then turned back toward the bed, heading over to the book shelves sitting next to it. He took out what seemed like a scroll, "You do understand that you are now in danger of the new Red King?"

The girl twitched, "Red King? Who is he?"

The Mad Hatter's eyes widen in surprised, "Well, he's the Red King, of course!" Suddenly, he leaned close to Alice's face, calculating eyes examining her, "Has it been such a long time since you've visited us? Ah, now that you mentioned it, you do look quite... older."

He circled around her, looking up and down. Alice never felt like such a small animal in all her life. Until now, when the tall man's eyes would linger on her small body. _'Ugh, it feels like he's touching me...'_ she thought with distaste.

"Kufufu, you've grown, my dear-"

"Stop saying that." Taken by surprise, Hatter only laughed.

"Kufufufu! Of course, my darl-"

"No."

"Hone-"

"Stop."

"Alice-chan."

"..."

"You're doing this because this is fun for you, right?" Hatter let out another string of chuckles, Alice bitting on her lower lip in a cute fasion. She blushed when Hatter started patting her head, so she timidly look up at the man, wide eyes filled with curiosity caught Mad Hatter's mind. For a second, Mukuro almost lost his composer, thinking that about the Tsunayoshi in front of him, before shaking his head and letting out a sharp stare towards the audience.

"Anyway," He continued, unrolling the scroll, "Alice, the true reason why I brought you here is because there's... _something_ I want you to kill." At that, the girl snapped her head up at him.

"Kill? I can't kill!" She yelled, stepping back away from the Hatter, "I-I'm too..."

"Useless? Worthless? Not important?" The indigo-haired male said, "Alice, you're more then that. And I know from experience that you're capable of killing someone without moving a finger."

"Huh?" At that, the brunette tilted her head in a cute fashion and immediantly Mukuro had to turn his head not to have a nosebleed.

"Kufufu~ You're tempting me, dear Alice," He laughed, trying to avoid Alice's tilting and confused face. Since when did Tsunayoshi got cuter?

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a black rabit, "Hatter! Hatter! Dear Alice is here?" He yelled, his black bunny ears pointing straight up in excitment. However, before the Mad Hatter could reply, his eyes landed on Alice and he pounced on her.

_Literally._

"O-oww! G-Get off!" Alice yelped, completley not used to someone hugging her, but in the back of her mind, she felt like as if it happened before. Wait, why does she feel nostalgic if this is her first time here in Under- Wonder- or whatever- land?

"Alice~! Alice~!" The black rabbit repeated, hugging the poor girl to death. It doesn't help that he's a baseball player also.

Hatter, from the lack of attention and that the stupid black bunny is hugging his Alice-chan, grew angry and grabbed the back of the bunny's shirt and flung him on the bed. Eyes piercing the poor bunny's soul, he threatened, "Come near my Alice, and I'll pull those ears _right off your head._"

"Ahaha~ Oh, c'mon! We haven't seen Alice in forever!" He whined, pouting at the mismatched eyes. The mad man rolled his eyes at the childish bunny.

"Shut it, March Hare."

Alice could only gasp for air after being reased for the Hare's powerful glomp, but then the name of March Hare shook her body.

"M-March Hare?" Why does that name also seem familiar? What is going on? Did they hypnotized her or something? Or maybe...

"It's a dream!" She concluded, her face brightening at the thought, "Everything's a dream! No wonder it doesn't make sense! It's only just a dream!"

"...," Both the March Hare and Hatter stared at her, confused and then-

"Ahahahaha! This is just like the first time Alice came here!" Hare laughed out.

"Kufufu~ It must've been so long, you hardly remember this place," The Hatter chuckled. Glaring at the two, the girl could only pout at them.

"I don't get it!" She suddenly yelled, all her shyness dissapering, "You say I've been here before, but I don't remember nor have I ever meet you two. Plus, you said I need to kill someone, even though I'm totally not up for the job. Lastley, where the hell am I?"

At that the March Hare's ears perked up and then glared darkly at the Hatter, "She's not up for the job, she can hardly kill, much less, hurt a fly."

"Huh?" Now it's time to get confused again, wasn't she suppose to kill someone? "I thought I have to kill someone!"

"Fufu~ You do, but it seems like the stupid black bunny is too stupid to understand the delicate situation," Hatter reasoned. Alice raised an eyebrow, _'what delicate situation?'_

"Hatter, I still don't think dear Alice can handle the job!" The March Hare yelled, "Alice is too kind!"

"And that kind will deceive people into thinking she's too good for her own good." The mad man resoned.

"Hey!" Offended, Alice walked between the two, "I think you two need to explain this 'killing' mission!"

"..." Glancing at each other, they both had polar-opposite expressions. Hare was distress, while Hatter was pleased. Both knew that either way, they need to tell Alice her mission, but... still...

Alice, finally snaping at the two's hesitation to tell her the truth, she growled, "If you don't so much as utter a _word_ to me about what the hell I'm suppose to do in this world, I will personally cut _off_ your dicks, stuff it down your _asshole_, watch you _gag_ on your shit, and_ laugh as you suffer underneath my wrath_."

The audience, Mukuro, Yamamoto, and even Tsuna's classmates paused at the change of tone and atmosphere Tsuna displayed. For once, Reborn thought that was kinda going far, but after looking at Nono's priceless face, he couldn't help but release a barely hidden chuckle.

After a whole akward silence from the whole gym, the story continued to move on.

"Kufufu~ Well, well, dear Alice has a foul mouth," Mukuro, I mean, Hatter chuckled, quite amused with Alice's choice of words. He turned to face the March Hare, "I think we should tell her the mission?"

"U-uh...," Pausing for abit, Yamamoto tilted his head to try and memorize his lines. Of the stage, a student held up a sign with his lines written on it, "I-I still don't think dear Alice should do this, b-but since dear Alice wants to know, I guess we can't help it."

The brunette threw him a nervous smile before returning back into character, "Good. Now, explain."

Hatter, unrolling the roll that was somehow forgotten, "This scroll is the Scroll of Fortunes," Pointing to the last picture, Hatter's grin faltered into a serious one, "This here, Alice, is called the Jaberwalky."

The girl's face paled considerably at the picture of a hideous dragon-like creature. It was completely black, it's wings shaking off an enormous amount of black ashes. It's body was mainly composed of dirty, old, bones, but it's head has scales and skin. All in all, it was scary to Alice.

The March Hare's ears flattened on his head, releasing a growl when he saw the picture, "I really hate that Jaberwalky..."

At that, Alice sent a confused stare at Hare, "What did it do?"

"It distroyed my picnic table...," March Hare pouted. Alice and Hatter sweatdropped. Shaking his head, the man with the top hat grinned and patter Alice's back, making her attention focuse on him.

"Let's start...," At that, Hatter's eyes gleamed, "Training."

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the <em>real<em> Wonderland, with the _real_ Alice, she sneezed.

"A-are you okay, Alice-chan?" Chesire asked, concern. Alice shook her head.

"I'm fine," She smiled, "It's pretty cold, let's go home."

The purple cat tilted his head, but nodded anyways and proceded to walk Alice home.

* * *

><p>Me: P-Part one... it's... out <strong>*soul drifts out of her body*<strong>

Tsuna: G-gomen everyone, she's had a tough month...

Me: Grease... Lightning... Go Together... ughhhh...

Tsuna: ***sweatdrops*** P-please review...


	8. Tsuna in the Land of Hearts Pt2

Uhh... alright. I'm guilty. I did it. I was the one.

I procastinated this fanfiction. :(

I can't help it! It's just- it's so familiar but not at the same time. **BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.** I need to stop being such a lazy ass, grab a plot bunny by the ears and ride like hel- Well, using it would be much better.

I also changed my penname to ShayminPrima. So. Yah.

I dun not own KHR.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna finished his touch on his leggings, he sighed. He's getting quite use to the fact that he's being dressed up against his will. It's not like he's against girly dresses, it's just...<p>

...killing his ego. _(PFFT. What ego- ***get's bricked***)_

"The things I do to save my life from Reborn," He muttered, pulling up the tight black shorts he was suppose to wear. With a nod as Gokudera came in, annoucing their time is almost up, he glanced at the mirror agains and felt he can't complain.

_'I have the perfect bod- Oh, God, Reborn IS brainwashing me to wear these things!'_

* * *

><p>"For the past 4 days, Alice was trained vigorously." Reborn said, the curtains showing her dodging an attack from Mad Hatter's card gun (imagine Kaito Kid's gun card), "Through is all, she trained and trained. Yet, as all of this goes on, Alice begins to become curious..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hatter," Alice called out suddenly, dropping her soaked towel onto a rock. The hat-wearing man turn and faced Alice, putting down his water bottle.<p>

"What is it, dear Alice-chan?"

"Why am I here?"

Mad Hatter laughed, "Who knows? Even I don't know. Fate has the strings, so go ask her."

"You're getting more confusing then Chesire." She sighed, rubbing her shoulders and returned to dodging and blocking the fast cards that threatened to cut her. As much of a gentle man Mad Hatter is, he doesn't always have control, y'know? Isn't that why his name is Mad Hatter?

After the difficult training with the taller male, she took a deep breathe. Alice told herself to mentally perpare herself as she heard thudding of footsteps on dirt and suddenly-

_CRASH!_

"OI! MOVE YOU BUTT, STUPID RABBIT!"

"Ahaha, sorry Capil-kun~!"

"Don't EVER call me that, jackrabbit!"

"Ahaha!"

_'And then the twins come in...,'_ Alice thought, sighing as Tweedledee and Tweedledum ran into the room and hung themselves onto the poor girl.

"Alice-nee-chan, play with me instead!" Tweedledee laughed, clutching on her leggings playfully. Tweedledum huffed.

"No! Bad Dee-dee! You share!"

"Go away, Dum-dum! Alice-nee-chan belongs to the great Dee-dee!" He wailed. Tweedledum jumped on him suddenly, causing them to roll of stage. All the while Alice sweatdropped.

_'I-I didn't know Lambo-kun and I-pin was in the play, too...'_ Tsuna thought, adjusting his dress. Then when he noticed his two friends fighting and he returned back into character.

"C-Caterpiller-san! M-March Hare-san! Please, c-calm down...?" Alice paused, making her sentence end up being a small plea. Immediantly, the two stopped arguing and stood upright.

"I'm sorry, dear Alice, we got carried away, ahaha."

"Stupid idiot's fault."

"Ahahaha!"

Alice sighed at her two carefree friends, but then noticed that both her two friends have bandages wrapped around their arms. She swallowed her guilt, _'My two friends are involved in this because of me..._

_...it's all my fault...'_

"Alice-chan?" Hatter called out, patting on the brunette's shoulder. Alice released a sigh, and for once Hatter wondered if this was a good idea.

"I'm fine, it's just," She paused, "I still don't understand anything yet..." She then tilted her head up to look at the Hatter, only to have his face closer then normal to hers. And of course, her two forgotten friends immediantly blew up.

"KEEP YO' HANDS OFF OF DEAR ALICE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, SHITTY HATTER!"

"HIEEEE!"

"Shut up, jackrabbit and you worm!"

And for a whole 5 minutes, Alice was in the middle of a tug-of-war game.

* * *

><p>Alice sighed, sitting on the rock and sipping her water bottle. After calming down her three loud friends and forcing them to return back to the base (which Mad Hatter and Caterpillar-san didn't really want to). She looked up at the sky again and remembered her sister. Her father. The villagers.<p>

_'Oh, dear sister, how are you?'_ She thought, sighing again. Alice pulled back her long brown hair and jumped off the rock, only to notice something far, far, away.

"What is that?" She questioned herself, furrowing her eyebrows together to try and focus the building. The brunette jumped back on the rock and squinted her eyes again, forcing them to focus. There, in the distance, she could slowly make out it's form...

...it was a castle.

"A... castle," She stated, landing on the soft dirt. She glanced back at where her friends disappeared to and grinned to herself.

"A little exploring wouldn't hurt right?"

* * *

><p>Alice, glad that Hatter's training has finally gotten into her, finally managed to avoid any main trouble(such as getting followed by the weird Dodo bird) and made her way to the castle. She was really skeptical at first, wondering why in God's name would a castle be here, but quickly reminded of her previous encounters and instead ask herself why she's surprise with this.<p>

Walking up to a garden she heard unfamiliar yells, far past the water fountain. She dashed to the left, hiding behind a white rosed bush.

"Why are these roses indigo?" A strong voice boomed, "It should be purple!"

"B-But, dear King, the order-"

"I could care less about the order," the 'King' growled, "Paint them purple. Anything but the hideous _indigo_."

"H-How are we going to-"

"Do something about it yourself, or else I'll bite you to death." Alice chuckled to herself,_ 'Bite you to death? What's with that?'_

As soon as heavy footsteps of the 'King' vanished, Alice meekly peaked through the bush and can't help but be amused. The person that was yelled at were two grown men, wearing this card-like outfit. However, as though it never seemed comfortable, they moved with ease. The cardmen both glanced at eachother frantically before pulling out a radio and asked for more cardmen to help out with the gardening.

"Please, make sure you bring the purple paint also!" The 3 of Hearts exclaimed. The 4 of Hearts sighed as his buddy tucked away the radio.

"How are we going to deal with this?" He complained, scratching his head. Number 3 shurgged.

"I don't know," He replied, "A little more help would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"I can help," said a voice, and both cardmen turned around and saw Alice**_(sexy as ever), _**with her dress slightly dirty. They turned to eachother before sending her a questioning stare.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Alice."

"Alice? That's a pretty name," The 3 of Hearts smiled. The girl softly smiled back also. Just in time, 3 more cardmen arrived carrying buckets of purple paint. All five turned to Alice as she introduced herself.

"Well, dear Alice," spoke the 6 of Hearts, "Can you take this paint can and color the roses purple over there?" He pointed to the bush Alice once hiden at. She smiled and nodded, taking a can of purple paint and a thick brush.

"Leave it to me!"

"Thank you, dear Alice!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, my darling Alice-chwa- Alice?" Hatter glanced around, his eye narrowing as he saw his adorable friend gone. He spot something out of the corner of his eye and saw tracks. He scowled dangerously.<p>

"Alice..."

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. D:<p>

Oh and about how indigo and purple are close in color, don't blame me. Blame the king. It doesn't make sense, but you should know there's no logic in Wonderland.


End file.
